The present disclosure relates to computer storage management, and more specifically, to sharing and copying of data between processes.
Storage-management systems typically follow use copy-on-read or copy-on-write techniques to share data, such as in pages, between processes. Copy-on-read techniques involve copying a page for a process when it is first referenced by that process. Copy-on-write techniques involve copying a page for a process when it is first written to by that process.